


Code Lyoko: Advanced

by JAMSDreamer



Category: Code Lyoko
Genre: Action/Adventure, Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Digital World, Drama, F/M, Family, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Original Character(s), Resurrection, Sissi is the new lackey of XANA, Teen Romance, The main group are 16 and 17
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:47:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26501632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JAMSDreamer/pseuds/JAMSDreamer
Summary: XANA has resurrected, and he has taken Sissi as his new lackey. It's now the Lyoko Warriors's duty to both rescue Sissi and defeat XANA. Meanwhile, stuff happens between the characters.
Relationships: Jeremie Belpois/Aelita Schaeffer, Odd Della Robbia/Samantha Knight, Yumi Ishiyama/Ulrich Stern
Kudos: 2





	1. XANA Rises Again

He was broken. He knew that, he knew that the Lyoko Warriors and his wretched creator Hopper had broken him down into the core, scattered him across all the Internet. He had spent two years reconstructing himself. He found Lyoko, but it was turned off, so he waited. He didn't even remember his name, but he didn't have to. He waited.

(...)

Elisabeth "Sissi" Delmas woke up suddently. It was cold, and she was on her pajamas. She encountered herself on a cold and abandoned room, that smell terrible: Dust and oxid. Then, she realized the biggest machine she had ever seen. It had a lever that she could pull up. She didn't understand anything, but she pulled it up. The machine was turned on.

(...)

The being noticed Lyoko activating. He entered, knowing that it wasn't locked anymore. He entered to the core, he regained his name and his complete memories. And it was time that he possesed that girl who turned Lyoko on.

(...)

Jeremy woke up at the worst sound he could ever imagine coming from his computer: The supercomputer's superscan detecting a tower. He saw from his bed the superscan functioning, and he sighed. He couldn't believe it... but evidence was in front of him: XANA was back. He made a few calls. It was Sunday, so it was easy to contact everyone, except Yumi, and make them meet on the factory. When they met, Jeremy realized that they were in pajamas as well.

"Yo, guys" Odd said, sleepy. "It has been a long time since we last came here, right?"

"Yeah" Ulrich said. "I hope it's a false alarm"

"It isn't" William Dunbar said, appearing suddently. He was also in his pajamas. "XANA's back"

"How do you know?" Aelita asked, intrigued.

"I could sense it" William said. "Don't tell me that you didn't sense it, Aelita"

The pink-haired girl sighed.

"Jeremy, should we let him near Lyoko?" Aelita asked.

"Yumi's not available, and after all he was a backup. Odd, you're the one who has beat him the most. You're his bodyguard" Jeremy said.

"Alrighty, boss" Odd nodded. "Come on, Romeo, let's go to Lyoko. You better behave like a good boy and not fall under XANA's grasp again, alright?"

William muttered something under his breath, and Aelita laughed from the sheer hilarity of Odd acting like a babysitter.

Jeremy got into the supercomputer. He remembered exactly how to virtualize the Lyoko Warriors.

"First, I'm going to virtualize Aelita, Ulrich and Odd, alright?" He said proceeding to do it while he said the commands. "Transfer Aelita, Transfer Odd. Transfer Ulrich."

Meanwhile, William waited on the scanners room, admiring the golden lights.

"Scan Aelita, Scan Ulrich, Scan Odd" Jeremy said the commands, and then finished the process. "Virtualization."

They found themselves on the Desert sector with their upgraded suits and weapons.

"Woohoo!" Odd shouted, excited. "My great suit is here!"

"I'm glad for having the dual swords" Ulrich said, examinating his weaponry.

"The wings are ok" Aelita said.

"Yep, be thankful that your upgrades remained even after the supercomputer being shut down for two years" Jeremy stated. "I'm virtualizating William while we speak. Virtualization!"

William appeared in Lyoko, with his black outfit.

"Ugh, I still have the sigil..." He said, clenching his fist on his chest, which beared XANA's eye. "But luckily, I can summon my Buster Swor—"

He was interrupted when a lightning-like strike hit him and, with a scream, his virtual form shattered.

"William!" Aelita screamed, out of sheer surprise.

"T-take it easy... William's back on Earth..." Jeremy said, suddently shouting: "Aelita! Watch out!"

She avoided the lightning, which hit a boulder and shattered it. Ulrich and Odd drawed their weapons, and Aelita could see... Sissi. She wore a fully pink bodysuit, with a red skirt as a complement. Her eyes beared XANA's eye, and she drew out a gun. She pointed at Aelita and blasted energy bullets, which she blocked:

"Energy Shield!" She said, summoning two Energy Fields and joining them as a shield from the energy bullets.

"An energy gun, huh? Well, that's nothin' compared to my Laser Arrows!" Odd said, firing some arrows.

Suddently, red lasers hit the arrows, not letting them hit Sissi. The Lyoko Warriors saw some Crabs and Kankrelats.

"Oh, dear. We hafta defeat that?" Odd asked.

"I really wish now that William hadn't been devirtualized" Ulrich said. "He's a good monster killer"

"THEN JOIN HIM!!!" Sissi shouted, elevating her fingers, charging electricity with two fingers and shooting her lightning.

Ulrich didn't expect that, and was hit from it. He cried out of pain and his virtual form shattered.

"Ulrich!" Odd shouted, then he looked at Sissi enraged. "NOW YOU HAVE GONE TOO FAR, YOUNG LADY!"

He ran towards her pointing her with both arms, ready to shoot Laser Arrows.

"Retreat" Sissi muttered, turning around and running to the Digital Sea.

"No!!! Laser Arrows!" Odd shouted, firing a couple of them.

Sissi was at the border, but knew that if the arrows hit her, she would be devirtualized, and she wouldn't obey XANA anymore. She screamed, enraged, and a camp of lightning surrounded, so the floor under her was shattered, as well as the Laser Arrows. She then fell into the Digital Sea.

"No!!!" Jeremy shouted. "Sissi!!!"

But... she was gone. Ulrich came to the laboratory to see what was going on, while the tower was deactivated, and the monsters who had come to Sissi's aid weren't responsive anymore.

"Jeremy... the tower..." Aelita said, shakingly.

"It's deactivated. And Sissi is on XANA's hands" Jeremy said.

"We got work to do" William had said, at the laboratory.

(...)

"Are you serious, guys?" Yumi asked, a few hours into the day, feeling a bit guilty for not showing up. The group was at the fabric while Jeremy and Aelita were programming clones "Sissi is at the hands of XANA?"

"Yes" Jeremy said. "And we got to replace her inmediatly with a clone. Luckily, Aelita has discovered that there's a code called Code Vaccine, that inmunizes the tower against XANA."

"Well, then we gotta use that code with every tower, shouldn't we?" Odd asked.

"Please, don't ever let Aelita hear you suggested that" Jeremy said.

Aelita was inside Lyoko, and had heard everything.

"I will like YOU to have a Lyoko Key and be the one putting codes to more than 90 towers!" She shouted, mad with Odd.

"Alright, alright, sorry, that was a bad idea! You don't hafta shout me anymore!" Odd admitted. Ulrich, William and Yumi laughed.

"Alright, let's create both clones: Sissi and my own!" Jeremy said. "They would be cleverer than William's"

"Ah, thanks about that" William said, ironically. "I was thought as a dumb idiot for almost a year because of that"

Now it was the turn for Odd to laugh.

Now, a new aventure was ahead them. But they would be able to get everything through. But, a question pierced Aelita's mind while she was going back to Earth.

Could they use the scanners to resurrect her father?

**To be continued. ******


	2. The event at the pool

The Lyoko Warriors entered the pool with awe. It was still Sunday, so they wanted to enjoy their last day of freedom. Jeremy wasn't with them, he wasn't that lucky. He had taken the task to discover why the multi-agent system designed to kill XANA hadn't worked like it should've. Aelita and Yumi entered the female changing rooms while William, Ulrich and Odd entered the male changing room. William, Odd and Ulrich put their bags on the first place they saw fit, and began to undress, knowing that inside the bags were their swimwear. Ulrich wore dark green trunks, William wore black shorts and Odd wore purple shorts.

"Now that I think about it... why do we have our clothes colour-coded?" William asked.

"Ahh... I dunno! Do not question things like that, ok? You'll live better" Odd said, shrugging it off. "Now let's shower, shall we?"

They went to the outside showers to soak themselves a little, and then came to the pool. Aelita and Yumi were already there. Aelita wore a pink two-pieces bikini and Yumi wore a black one-piece swimsuit. They had a smile on their faces, they seemed to be laughing at something.

"What's so funny?" Ulrich asked.

"Oh, Ulrich, Yumi was telling me about the incident on the pool!" Aelita laughed, together with Yumi. Ulrich's cheeks went fire red when he realized what the heck were they talking about. The incident on the pool... when Ulrich tried to impress Yumi by jumping on the highest trampolin like William, and ended up having to be reanimated by Jim. Damn Jim... he muttered to himself.

"What happened at the pool?" Odd asked.

"Nothing!" Ulrich said, sternely. Yumi, Aelita and William all held their laughter when they understood that Ulrich was dead serious about the incident at the pool. Ulrich only limitted himself to sit down at the border of the pool, while Yumi and William jumped through the trampolines, and Aelita and Odd entered slowly. While William separated himself from the group to cross the pool side to side swimming, Yumi went near Ulrich to talk with him, while Aelita and Odd played on the water, splashing each other like little kids.

"I can't believe that XANA's actually here again. I had nightmares the following days to the supercomputer's shutdown, and I can't believe that it's on again" Yumi said, worried. "Jeremy will overwork himself again, he didn't want to come here with us"

"He said that he wanted to work right on this moment on the multi-agent virus thing" Ulrich mentioned, looking at Aelita's happily game with Odd. "I wonder how Aelita took it"

"She was getting sad, thinking about how Jeremy will miss these things. Again. So, to distract her, I explained to her the incident of the pool. Sorry about that" Yumi aplogized.

"Well, I shouldn't get so worked out on that little incident, it was years ago, right?" The brown-haired boy asked. "It's just that... when I look back to it, I feel so stupid... I actually felt jealous of William. I was such a kid"

"Yeah, you were jealous, inmature, petty, egotistical..." Yumi jumped outside to sit next to him. "But despite that, I liked you. Because you can be kind, compassionate, courageous. Now you've matured, and those traits that captivated me have attracted me even more.

Ulrich's face was almost touching Yumi's.

"Yumi..." He leaned to kiss her, but suddently, the water began to be increasingly hot. Aelita felt that something was wrong and went out of the pool, and Ulrich and Yumi too. But William and Odd's screams, together with all the people at the pool, signalled them that something was wrong.

"HOT, HOT, HOOOOOOT!!!!" Odd screamed. When William reached the surface after one of his dives, he couldn't see: His face was all burnt and swollen up. Aelita got herself a swollen and burnt feet. "Y-y-you guys go to the factory, this is XANAAA-A-A-A-A-A-AAAAAAUUUUUGH!!!!"

Aelita, Ulrich and Yumi didn't have time to dress themselves up. They only brought the shoes with them, because touching the sewer tunnels's floor with bare feet was just a very bad thought. Aelita picked the phone from her bag, and called Jeremy. Meanwhile, he had detected an attack of XANA.

"Aelita?" He asked, picking up the phone when his friend called. "What happened?"

"The water was boiling!" Aelita said. "I myself have a really bad burn, and Odd and William are really injured, they aren't coming. I think that XANA's behind all of this."

"I believe you would be right. We are under attack. When we come here, we'll get what happens. After all, the virtualization should heal your wounds" Jeremy said.

Ulrich, Yumi and Aelita went as quickly as they could. They had to take other ways to the laboratory as Aelita couldn't jump the ropes with her burnt foot. When they arrived to the laboratory, Aelita finally let a cry out of pain and fall to the floor, while Yumi tried to grab her. That prompted Jeremy to stop on his tracks, get up of his chair and come to aid her.

"Aelita, are you okay enough to go to the scanners?" Jeremy asked. Aelita didn't even talk, she just nodded while whimpering out of the sheer pain of having run to the factory with her burn foot. "I'll help you, don't worry. The virtualization will heal your wound."

Jeremy helped Aelita go to the elevator, where he pressed the button to go to the scanners. Then, he helped Aelita to sit inside of one of them, while Ulrich and Yumi also were on their scanners.

"Alright, guys" Jeremy said, looking at them. "I hope you can help Aelita."

"Count on us!" Ulrich said.

"Don't worry, we will help her." Yumi said, smiling motherly. Aelita sighed on relief.

Jeremy went back to the laboratory, feeling guilty: If he had come out to the pool with them, they would've probably be on a part of the pool where they could've come out without burning their feet. And even then, he noticed, thanks to the news outlet, that Odd and William had gone to the hospital for their burnt wounds. It wasn't only at the school's pool, it was every source of water at the city, it was BOILING. XANA's attack practically consisted of boiling every human that wanted to contact the water alive. So they would have to use a return to the past.

"Transfer Aelita, Transfer Yumi, Transfer Ulrich. Scan Aelita, Scan Yumi, Scan Ulrich" He said, typing all of the commands. "Virtualization!"

Aelita felt a big relief when her foot didn't hurt on the virtual form. Yumi and Ulrich looked at her, inquisitively.

"I'm okay" Aelita said. "Now, where's the tower?"

They were located on the Forest Sector.

"It's 45 degrees north-west from your position" Jeremy indicated. "You should go there, and quick. Sissi seems to be patrolling the sector. She's away from you, but I wonder if XANA has upgraded her" Jeremy noted.

"Roger that" Ulrich said. The three of them went to the direction Jeremy had told them. They encountered three Kankrelats and a Blok. Ulrich grinned. "Oh, there's the welcome comitee"

"Be careful, guys" Jeremy advised to them.

Ulrich took his two katanas and used his Supersprint to take the Blok alone. Yumi began to avoid the Kankrelats's blast with acrobatics while she launched her fans. Aelita, meanwhile, summoned her Energy Fields.

"Energy Field!" She shouted, shooting one against a Kankrelat that was destroyed.

"HAIYAAAAA" Yumi shouted, while her fans sliced through the other Kankrelats's skin and made them explode.

"IMPACT!" Ulrich stabbed the Blok, and destroyed him.

"By the way, guys, I programmed for Aelita a new power" Jeremy added, a bit worried.

"Why do you tell us that?" Aelita questioned.

"Because Sissi is right behind you" Jeremy said.

Aelita heard the zap of the electricity charging onto Sissi's fingers. She turned around just at the same time Sissi shot the lightning strike. Aelita instinctively extended her hands and _captured _the lightning. It was so quick for her to fully stop it, tho, so she began to move it around with martial agility, until the force became to powerful to withstand. When she was at her limit, she extended her hands, shooting herself the lightning towards Sissi. She shot another lightning, and the two of them exploded at contact, destroying the floor at the center of the explosion. Sissi screamed with rage when she realized she had to take another way to get the Lyoko Warriors until the sector regenerated, and took out her gun and began to shoot.__

__"Run!" Jeremy said. The Lyoko Warriors didn't have to think it twice. Suddently, Jeremy's voice sounded again. Weaker, this time: "I hope you liked the power I programmed you, Aelita"_ _

__"Liked it? I love it! I can finally defend myself just right against XANA's lackeys!" Aelita said, excited, while trying to avoid Sissi's bullets. The tower was within sight, but a Megatank was cutting the way. "Oh, oh. Normally Odd would take it down"_ _

__Suddently, the zap of electricity cut the air again, and Aelita thanked XANA for ordering Sissi to try to strike her with lightning while distracted. She turned around and used the power consciously. Sissi's scream of rage when she realized that Aelita was going to use her lightning to defeat the Megatank was incredible, let alone the furious wail she let out when the Megatank effectively exploded after getting hit with the lightning._ _

__"I'm taking care of the tower" Aelita said, entering the tower. She ascended to it, and identified herself as Aelita. She introduced the Code Lyoko. "Tower deactivated"_ _

__Sissi screamed of rage outside of the tower, and threw herself down the Digital Sea._ _

__"Woo!" Ulrich screamed. "Great job, everyone"_ _

__"Yeah, yeah, let's just..." Jeremy was typing really fast. "Return to the past"_ _

__A big ray of light covered the universe in an instant... and all was reverted._ _

__(...)_ _

__Aelita and Jeremy were playing at the pool, William was outside of the pool, not wanting to take any risks, and Odd was sitting next to Ulrich and Yumi._ _

__"I still feel the ghost pain of all my injuries, I think I had third degree burns all over my beautiful body! Look!" Odd was showing his torso, which wasn't affected by anything. Yumi was tired because Odd had been ranting about this ghost pain for, like, two hours._ _

__"Hey, Yumi, look at that" Ulrich said, pointing at Aelita and Jeremy who were playing on the water. "They look happy"_ _

__"As they should" Yumi said, shutting Odd up and prompting him to look at them. "After all, this will be their last day of fun on much time"_ _

__While Jeremy was resting from their game, panting, he saw Aelita's sudden serious face._ _

__"What... what happens, Aelita?" He asked, inquisitively._ _

__"Jeremy... have you ever asked yourself...?" Aelita was thinking really hard about her theory. But she decided that right then wasn't the right moment. "Don't worry. I'll ask you later"_ _

__"If you say so..." Jeremy said, sighing._ _

__Another day for the Lyoko Warriors._ _

__**To be continued ******_ _


	3. Things have changed...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Odd Della Robbia have noticed that things have changed too much for his liking, and he encounters someone who he wasn't ready to find. Meanwhile, William and Yumi get to talk about their feelings.

"Wonderful, truly wonderful, Sissi! You're truly applying yourself on science now!" Suzanne Hertz said, when they had to see the results of an exam they had done at the beggining of class. Odd Della Robbia was bored, because he didn't feel like doing jokes about Sissi, as she wasn't the real deal. He realized how terribly he missed her. He missed messing with her, teasing her.. Hertz continued talking, oblivious to Odd's bad emotional state. "Well, unlike Odd, whose notes have been down lately."

He didn't make a snarky remark about how his talents were elsewhere, other than Science. That was so strange that even the oblivious Mrs Hertz perked up, realizing that something was wrong. Ulrich and Aelita looked at Odd, sadly, and Jeremy's clone didn't even realize. He wasn't the real deal, anyway, he thought. He couldn't bring himself to joke or socialize with it, he resented Jeremy's clone, as it showed that Jeremy had to suffer in order to defeat XANA.

"Odd, are you okay?" Mrs Hertz asked, worried.

"I need to go to the infirmary" Odd said, getting up and going out of class, totally serious.

Ulrich couldn't stand it anymore. He had grown to care about Odd a lot, and seeing him totally down and depressed because of the sudden changes of their lives was totally breaking down his spirit. And Aelita wasn't that good either. She always seemed like wondering something, staring into space trying to grasp the ideas that formed on her head. But they were too crazy to ever be put in practice. Ulrich wasn't privy to what thoughts they were exactly, but Aelita had lately looked like staring to space, looking for an answer.

Meanwhile, Odd just wandered through the forest, without wanting to associate with anyone. His stomach began to grumble, but it was too early to eat something at the cafeteria. He wondered if Rosa would be there to give him something to eat, they had grown to be good acquantances, when he met someone who he liked to meet really much.

"Samantha!" He said, looking at the brown-skinned girl, surprised.

"Odd!" Samantha smiled, extending her arms. Odd jumped straight to them, happy to see her.

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

"Well, my parents had to move here at this city because of their work" Samantha said. "I'm only staying three months, though. I'm truly happy to see you"

Then their joy died on silence. They had just too much to discuss, too much to apologize. Specially Samantha, who had wronged Odd countless times out of selfishness and pettiness. Odd had not forgotten that Samantha's silence at the skateboard competition had costed him a precious time he could've used to stop XANA from destroying Lyoko... but he really couldn't make her guilty of that, because it was a secret. So probably Samantha wouldn't never know why it was so important that she delivered Ulrich's message, and why it was so wrong that she didn't do it.

"So... will I ever know what exactly did I do wrong at the skateboard competition?" Samantha asked.

"Sorry, Sam... but it's a secret between my friends and me. The decision is of all of us, not only me" Odd said. "I will try to suggest it, tho"

"Well, it's nothing. I'm sorry I didn't deliver your message... and I'm sorry I wanted to use you to steal a computer from the computer's lab" Samantha said. "Because that's why your friend Jeremy lectured me, right? You already knew I was going to do that"

"Yes" Odd said. Nothing else was to be talked about. Samantha grabbed Odd's hand and squeezed it. Odd leaned close to her face, and kissed her. She corresponded the kiss with energy and pleasure. Odd suddently felt like it was all worth it. Like all his struggles and battles were worth everything, if he got to save the world where Samantha lived in. "I... I love you, Samantha"

"I love you too, Odd" She cried of happiness, sorrow and fury. "I don't understand it... why us? Why have we fallen in love with each other, if we can't even study at the same school? Damn my parents's poverty!"

Odd gently stroked Samantha's cheek, wiping away a stray tear.

"We'll find a way to stay together. I promise" He said, smiling.

Then, the bell rang, and Samantha perked up her head.

"Well, if someone catches me here, I'm dead. Bye for now, Odd, I will call you!" She said, pulling up her phone while she said her goodbyes.

"See you soon, Samantha!" Odd said. More happy, he went to the cafeteria to see if he could eat something.

Meanwhile, Yumi went out of class, looking with her sight for Ulrich and the rest. William grabbed her hand, and Yumi turned around, startled.

"Yumi, can we talk?" William asked.

Yumi nodded. They went to a quiet place. Yumi sent an SMS saying that she was with William and that they would later come. William and Yumi went to the forest. They felt alone, so Yumi leaned to a tree, looking at William expectantly.

"Well, I'm listening" Yumi said.

"I know that you like Ulrich, and that Ulrich likes you, but... what do you think about me?" William asked.

Yumi's expression became undecipherable. William gulped, knowing that he went too far.

"You're just a friend. And you should be grateful, it's not that easy for me to rekindle relationships like that. I know that it wasn't your fault that XANA possesed you, but you were reckless nonetheless while we asked of you some patience" Yumi said. "I never thought about you on a romantic way, and you nearly lost my trust because of all the times we fought. You may not remember, but your sword sliced through my body like butter, and it was painful. Horribly painful"

Yumi turned around and began to walk.

"Let's go" She said, with an undecipherable tone. "They are waiting for us"

William just nodded and went along with her. Of course she hadn't forgotten anything. Why should she? They still fought, and William still had been possessed. He pitied Sissi, because he knew that her relationship with the Lyoko Warriors would be even harder to rekindle. Well then, William would be there for her if she needed it. Yumi and William went to the cafeteria and talked with Rosa, taking their foods on their trails. Then, they went to the biggest table they had. It had space for three more, even with the six of them. Odd, Ulrich and Aelita were serious... and hey! Jeremy was there! It wasn't the clone, it was the real deal.

"Hi, Jeremy!" Yumi said. "What are you doing here?"

"Aelita asked me to not skip the foods: My clone is just resting in my room while I'm out here" Jeremy said. "By the way, what did you want to say, Odd?"

"I want to reveal Samantha our secret and make her inmune to the Return to the Past" Odd said. They looked at him as if he just proposed a collective suicide pact. "What? I want a relationship with her, and I can't hide her anymore secrets!"

"But what if she tries to warn the authorities?" Aelita asked.

"They would try to shutdown the computer, giving XANA free reign to do whatever he wants" William replied for Odd. "No. Too dangerous."

"Well, it's easy for you! Your romantic interests already know Lyoko, so you don't have to worry about lying to your partner" Odd accused them. They looked at each other apologetically.

"She'll have to earn our trust" Jeremy said. "And that's final, right, guys?"

The rest of them nodded, conforming with the middle ground.

"Thank you very much, guys!" Odd thanked them, really relieved. "Don't worry, she'll earn your trust. She's changed!"

Another day would pass, on the life of the Lyoko Warriors.

**To be continued ******


	4. Excursion to the museum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Lyoko Warriors go to an excursion to the museum... and something wrong happens. Like always. Also, Sissi and William have redesigns!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the shitty summary, I'm tired ;___;

A Monday, Aelita, Ulrich and Odd were going to a field trip to the Nature Museum with their class. Jeremy and Sissi's clones were going to the trip, too, hanging out together, apart from the Lyoko Warriors. People around them whispered a tad too loudly on the bus, while Aelita was getting madder and madder.

"What is going on with Sissi? She won't hang with us!" Herb whispered, a tad too loudly, while walking with Nicholas

"Maybe she's going out with him?" Nicholas asked to Herb.

"STOP SAYING THAT!" Aelita screamed. "They are NOT going out together"

"That's right!" Sissi's clone said, smiling. "We're only being friends!"

"Yeah, friends!" Jeremy's clone said. Aelita sighed and looked away, mad. Ulrich and Odd put their hands on her shoulders, showing their support: It was bad enough that clones would be needed, but they couldn't hang out with them. It was... weird. "Thanks, guys"

"Anything for you, Princess" Odd winked, and Ulrich nodded.

As they arrived, Suzanne Hertz started explaining the different things on the Natural Museum, there was a hall with bugs and insects. Sissi's clone didn't seem to be bothered, thing that weirded out the people who did know her, like Herb and Nicholas. She was curious and like a child. Aelita knew that people would just start to notice that Sissi wasn't like herself, because she was curious, she wasn't as a bee queen as she was before, she didn't ever bothered Milly nor Tamiya... They had to recover Sissi quickly, really quickly. Suddently, Odd heard a familiar voice.

"Odd!" Samantha said, smiling.

"Sam!" Odd gasped, smiling. He hugged Samantha, who giggled and corresponded the hug. "Why are you here?"

"Well, my class is at a trip here too!" She smiled. "Hey, isn't that your friend Jeremy?"

She then pointed to Jeremy's clone, who was with Sissi. Odd then remembered that Samantha thought that Sissi was a declared enemy and that Jeremy was a friend of Odd's group. He almost facepalmed when he encountered himself almost justifying the weird situation stating Jeremy and Sissi's status as clones. Aelita inmediatly figured out his internal struggle, and tried to smile at him. Odd didn't see it.

"Yeah, we just didn't feel like hanging out together" Aelita said, shrugging off the weirdiness. "Now, you're Samantha, right? I'm Aelita"

..

Samantha smiled, and proceeded to follow the trip with them, knowing that she would receive a call when her absence was noticed.

(...)

Meanwhile, Jeremy was working on the multi-agent virus to defeat XANA, strengthening it with the supercomputer's power. He thought about activating towers to strengthen it even more, but his ideas came to a halt when he noticed the superscanner detecting something. He then noticed that XANA was trying to activate the tower that controlled his own clone. After he let a groan, he tried to take hold of it, but it was too late: XANA had attacked, with Jeremy's clone.

(...)

Suddently, Jeremy's clone stopped. It was weird, even for Sissi's clone, because he was listening with awe to Mrs Hertz. Aelita knew something was wrong with him.

"Jeremy?" She asked. Then, Jeremy gave her a sadistic smile and tried to streak her with electricity. Odd, even quicker, jumped and threw himself and Aelita against the floor. "Ah!"

"Sorry, Princess, but he was acting strange!" Odd said, looking at Jeremy's clone, who showed XANA's sigil on his eyes.

"Oh, well, I'm so glad I get to resemble Jeremy one more time! It's like old times, isn't it?!" Jeremy's clone said, evily.

"What is going on?!" Samantha said, adopting a position of guard.

"Samantha, you and I have to hold him back" Odd said, getting up quickly and getting at Samantha's side.

"But what is he saying?" Samantha asked. "What _is _he?!__

"I'll explain to you later!" Odd said. "Now we have to fight!"

Aelita and Ulrich ran away. Meanwhile, Jeremy called Yumi to get her and William outside the class and go to the factory. Aelita and Ulrich arrived at the factory, seeing Yumi and William already at the elevator

"It's about time" Yumi said, smiling.

"It's not... that easy... we had to go... running!" Ulrich panted, tired.

"Alright, guys, enough talking. We got a tower to deactivate. Also, William, I changed your suit to eliminate XANA's crest" Jeremy added.

"Sweet! Thanks, Jeremy!" William said, smiling.

"Come on now" Yumi said, going to the elevator. "Girls first, alright?"

"Of course" Jeremy nodded. "Now, get into the scanners"

The four Lyoko Warriors got in front of the scanners. Aelita and Yumi entered inside two of them, and Aelita waved a little bit, amused by the glares that Ulrich and William interchanged themselves.

"Transfer, Aelita. Transfer, Yumi" Jeremy voiced out the commands he was typing. "Scanning Aelita. Scanning Yumi"

He put the coordinates of destination:

"Virtualization!"

Aelita and Yumi arrived at the Mountains Sector. They saw the red tower really far away, a little glimpse of red light within the characteristic fog of the sector.

"Virtualization!" The girls heard Jeremy say, while they saw Ulrich and William be virtualized. William's suit was different: He no longer had XANA's Eye on his chest, just as Jeremy had said to him. "Remember that the tower is 1 km northeast."

"Alright, I'll go first to secure the way" William said. "Supersmoke!"

He turned into smoke and went towards the tower. The rest of the Warriors followed him at a distance. They had a secure travel until suddently an energy bullet hit the smoke, forcing William out of that form. It was Sissi, whose suit had changed into a black and pink one with XANA's brand on it.

"Sissi!" He shouted, surprised, summoning his sword. The Lyoko Warriors saw that Sissi was with some Krabs and a Kankrelat.

"You have no escape, Lyoko Warriors" Sissi said, cocking her gun and shooting some energy bullets. William blocked them with his sword, which was charged with energy, which he shot towards Sissi. "Pink spirit!"

She then turned into a pink version of the Supersmoke to avoid William's discharge of energy. She got near Ulrich, which whom she fought a little bit, Ulrich trying to strike her down with his swords as he tried to deflect her bullets. Meanwhile, Aelita and Yumi fought against the Krabs, shooting energy fields and throwing fans towards them.

(...)

Meanwhile, Odd and Samantha were having trouble fighting against Jeremy's clone. He was athletically superior to both of them, even with Odd's Lyoko training, and could shoot actual electricity, which Odd, with his superior resistance, always took in order to protect Samantha.

"Submit right NOW!!!" Jeremy's clone screamed, shooting electricity towards Samantha. Odd rised up from his position, lying on the floor.

"I WON'T LET YOU— AAAAAARRRRRGGGHHH!!!" Odd screamed while the electricity shocked him. It wasn't enough to kill him, but it was powerful nonetheless.

"Odd, let's just escape" Samantha pleaded.

"No... I can't let him... anywhere near the factory" Odd said, groaning of pain.

"What factory?! What are you talking about, Odd? Answer me!" Samantha was hysterical, but she wouldn't leave Odd's side.

"You don't know it?" Jeremy's clone taunted, smiling. "Are you really THAT stupid that you would just fight me without knowing what's at stake?"

"Yes! Because I love Odd. And I don't know what you are, but you don't know jackshit about love, don't you?" Samantha shouted, while Odd rised up again, slowly.

"Love, love, love... IT'S ALWAYS ABOUT LOVE, ISN'T IT?!" Jeremy's clone screamed, impatient, angry, furious. "I'M SICK OF THIS FRIENDSHIP AND LOVE!!! JUST DIE ALREADY, YOU WORM!!!"

He shoot out electricity again, and it struck Samantha's body. She screamed out of pain, not being that resistant to electricity, and fell to the floor unconscious.

"Samantha!" Odd screamed, clutching towards her to hear her heart. It was beating, and she breathed normally. She was just unconscious. He then looked at Jeremy's clone, with tears of rage. "Why don't YOU die, XANA?!"

Jeremy's clone smiled, deranged.

"What happened? Is your girlfriend dead?" He said. Then he looked at her, and frowned. "She isn't. It doesn't matter. She soon will be"

"I won't let you..." Odd grabbed a metal bar which was lying on the floor within the debris caused by their battle.

"What was that, worm?" Jeremy's clone hoisted an eyebrow.

"I WON'T LET YOUUUUUU!!!!" Odd screamed, lunging towards Jeremy's clone, wielding the metal bar like a sword.

(...)

Meanwhile, Sissi got sick of her battle against Ulrich and put a hand on his chest. Ulrich looked at her, surprised.

"What...?" Sissi smiled, and suddently, her pink lightning struck Ulrich entirely. He screamed in pain while his virtual form was erased.

"Ulriiich!" Yumi screamed, right while she defeated the last Krab.

Aelita summoned her wings, and went flying towards the tower.

"Everything depends on me!" She said.

Sissi noticed Aelita and began charging her lightning. She shot it towards her, and William jumped between the lightning and Aelita, being struck down by it. 

"It doesn't matter!" She said, preparing herself... but Yumi lunged towards her with karate moves. "Agh! Why won't you stop, worms?!"

Aelita entered the tower, and ascended on it. She then typed the Code: Lyoko.

"Tower deactivated"

Sissi noticed the red tower changing to white, and she screamed, shooting electricity towards her surroundings, including Yumi, who was devirtualized. Yumi saw Ulrich and William resting inside the scanners's room. They both helped her to get up.

(...)

Odd had been thrown towards a exposit on the museum, glass shattering while he bathed onto some butterfly corpses.

"You shouldn't have gone for the melee weapon, Odd, you're more of a ranged weapon user" Jeremy's clone said. "I'm truly dissapointed on you, having to die so pathetically"

"Then take the shot, XANA. Come on!" Odd shouted, while Samantha woke up. They looked at each other, both terrified.

"AS YOU WISH!!!" Jeremy's clone was about to shoot electricity, but it suddently wore off, while the clone dissapeared on smoke. "No... No... NOOOOOO!!!"

Odd got up, groaning in pain.

"Phew... it seems like Aelita just deactivated the tower in time" Odd said. Samantha got up and hugged him. "Samantha...!"

"What was that? Why did Jeremy got so weird and non-human? Who is XANA? Why did your friends run away? What did Aelita do?" She began to ask, but Odd stopped her with a kiss on her lips.

"Even if I explained it to you, you will forget. And maybe is for the better" Odd said.

"Forget? What do you mean?"

(...)

"Return to the past!" Jeremy said.

A bright beacon of light grew bigger, covered all the universe in an instant. And they returned to the past.

(...)

This time, the excursion went well, with Samantha tagging along with Odd, Aelita and Ulrich until Mrs Hertz noticed and kicked her out. Then, Odd told Aelita and Ulrich how brave Samantha had been, and asked them to vouch for her to make her a Lyoko Warrior. He knew that Jeremy, Yumi and William had to get convinced, and it would be hard, but he would never cave.

**To be continued ******


End file.
